Aderaline Rush
by steph2009
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself being pulled in by Draco Malfoy. What's a girl to do when she started falling for this once enemy? How will she cope when Voldemort threatens all she knows? Hermione finds herself in an aderaline rush that she won't forget..
1. Screw the Curfew!

_**Aderaline Rush, A Draco+Hermione Story**_

**Chapter One-Screw the Curfew!**

Hermione sat in her armchair in the library, fuming. Ron had dicthed her on patrols for Lavender Brown. Then she had to do the rest of her patrols with Draco Malfoy. Oh that was so much fun!! Cue scarcasm..damn ruddy git.. Everyday he seemed to find a new way to annoy her. Damn ass. She growled when she remembered that night.

_"Where is he?!" She grumbled, as she marched back and forth. Draco Malfoy just happened to be walking by._

_ "If you're looking for Ron, mudblood, he's shagging Lavender Brown in the broom closet on the third floor." He sneered. Hermione growled. _

_ "Of all the bastardly, arrogant gits I had to get put with Ronald bloody Weasley for patrols!!" She growled out of annoyance. She looked at Malfoy and saw the amused, yet shocked, look on his face._

_ "Who knew, Granger had those words in her vocabulary!" He said, a smirk crossing his face._

_ "Piss off." She growled and walked past him._

_ "I wonder, how much more words like that do you know? Annoyance that little Weasel-King is sacking up with your dorm mate?" He sneered. "Jealous?" _

_ "Eww." She said, her face twisting into one of revolution. "I don't even want to think of shagging Ronald Weasley. That's just gross." Malfoy stopped. "What's the matter Ferret? Didn't expect me to say that either?" She sneered and began to walk toward him. "It's true. You all seem to have this idea that I love Ron that I'm somehow romantically interested in him. I am not! He's not my type." She stabbed him in his chest with her finger. "For all he can shove all his own ego up his ass! And you can shove it too!" She growled. He started to laugh. _

_ "You are one hell of a woman, Granger." He laughed. Hermione stopped. _

_ "Did you just compliment me?" Hermione asked. Her arms folded around her chest, she had a smirk on her face. Relaxing against the wall behind her. _

_ "Um..I suppose I did." He said. Hermione was shocked, she didn't expect him to admit that. She shrugged and they started walking down the hall. Without thinking they began doing patrols together. _

_ "You're full of suprises today, Malfoy." She said. _

_ "I tend to be full of many suprises." He smiled. Hermione was confused now. _

_ "Are you okay?" She asked him. She stopped walking and he did too. She laid her hand across his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Someone must of cast a spell on you. Because this isn't the Draco Malfoy that I've seen for the past years." He removed her hand from his forehead. His hand wrapped around her wrist. _

_ "I have my moments of kindness, Granger." He said, smiling again. Hermione looked at him, supiously. "I promise you, I'm not going to do anything tol you."_

_ "For some reason I don't believe you." I said. Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What the hell, Malfoy?!" She knocked his hand off her arm. "Mind telling me why you just pulled me into a classroom?! Before I hex your balls off?!" _

_ "I would prefer that you didn't do that." He said with a smile. "I must say it's going to take some getting used too, the foul mouthed Granger that is." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy doesn't know where I am okay?" He whispered. Hermione almost laughed. _

_ "Why are you hiding from your girlfriend, Malfoy? I didn't imagine you one to be scared of a midnight shag, so that can't be it..had enough of Parkinson, have you?" For a moment, Malfoy's shock showed on his face. It took a few moments to shake out of the shock. _

_ "She's not my girlfriend." He told her. "She's under this dillusion that she's my girlfriend. She's like a gaint squid..you try and get away and she just holds on tighter.." Hermione laughed despite her better judgement. She shook her head. "You think I'm kidding?" She shook her head, still laughing. _

_ "Draco?!" Pansy yelled. _

_ "Come on!" He grabbed my arm again and pulled me into another closet, a rather small closet. We heard the sound of Pansy's feet hitting the floor. Hermione looked around and noticed the closeness of them. Hermione was pratically pressed against Draco's chest and his back was pressed against the door. _

_ "I could have sworn I heard his voice in here." Pansy turned and left. Draco sighed. _

_ "Malfoy, couldn't you have just locked the classroom door or something? She can't be that bad of a girl..I mean if she's willing to put up with your arrogance..and from what I've heard some Slytherins say, your horrible ability to shag.." She trailed off. Malfoy's head snapped to her. She could tell that his eyes were wide. "Now, Malfoy? How do you suppose we got out of this closet? When you seem to be to preoccupied to open the door?" She asked him. He continued to stare at her. She heaved a sigh and reached toward the door handle, brushing his waist and arm as she opened it. He tumbled out. She smiled. "There now, that was easy." She said. She stepped over him. _

Hermione grumbled again. Ronald walked into the common room.

"Hey, Her-" He started, Hermione got up and leaved the common room. "Hermione where are you going?! It's after curfew!" Hermione turned.

"Screw the curfew!!" She told him. Ron's mouth was agape and Harry fell out of his chair out of shock. Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Draco couldn't believe that the Granger he'd concountered was actually the Granger seen in the halls. He knew that Pansy was still out looking for him. He slipped quietly into the common room and into the dormority. He sighed in relief as he hit the bed.

"What's the matter, dude?" Balise, his best friend, asked him.

"A run in with Granger." He sighed again and sat up. "She's different. More cofident. It's interesting. She always took my insults in stride, but this time, god dude, she smirked and replied to them, calmly!" Blaise was looking at him, his eyes showed amusement. "She acutally burst out cussing when I told her where Weasley was..she didn't care who he was shagged, she was just angry that he blown off patrols. That was obivous."

"Well, dude. What kind of smirk did she have?" He asked him.

"One of those confident 'you know I'm sexy' smirks. You know the one that I always use." Blaise started laughing.

"Dude!" Blaise shook his head. "You just called Hermione Granger sexy!" His laughter turned booming, he was cut off by a pillow thrown at him by Draco. He shook his head. "A pillow, really?" He threw another just to prove his point, it hit Blaise on the forhead.

They heard 'hushed' yelling. It sounded like Granger and Weasley.

"Oh this is gonna be good, come on." Draco got up and practically ran to throw the dugeons to get to where the yelling was coming from. 


	2. Proving a Point

**Perivously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**They heard 'hushed' yelling. It sounded like Granger and Weasley. **_

_** "Oh this is gonna be good, come on." Draco got up and practically ran to throw the dugeons to get to where the yelling was coming from. **_

**Chapter Two: Proving a Point**

"Hermione!" Ron was running after her.

"Piss off, Ronald!" She told him as she walked on. Ron stammered for a moment. Hermione fought the urge to laugh at the git.

"Hermione, what did I do that was so wrong?" He asked her. Hermione fought her temper.

"Really, Ronald?! You really want to know?!" She knew that her voice was rising but she tried to be quiet.

"Yeah! I want to know, what did I do to piss you off so bad?" He retorted using the same tone that she had. She turned on her heel and walked toward him.

"You, YOU, blew me off to shag with Lavender sodding Brown in a broom closet. When YOU said that you'd be there for patrols!" Hermione hissed, punctating ease you with a stab to his chest.

"You know what! I think your jealous!" Ron retorted. Hermione laughed.

"Jealous?! Of what?! Lavender?!" When he didn't say anything, Hermione burst into a new round of laughter. "No, no, no! Ronald, I'm not jealous of her. I don't give a rat's ass about who you decide to shag! For all I care you could shag the whole bloody school, what I'm pissed about is you lying to me about patrols. So in case, my point isn't clear, I'll elabrate. I am not, nor will I ever be, interested in you on a romantic level." Hermione spun leaving Ron gapping as she walked past Draco and Blaise. She walked back to her common room and up to her bed. Her old friend, always comfortable, and always providing refuge to her tired eyes. She was sure that she'd feel bad about how she'd spoke to Ron later. But she wasn't going to apologize until he did. Like she told Draco, he could shove his ego up his ass.

She soon found that sleep wouldn't come. She buried deeper in the covers trying to shake the feeling that she had. She kept wanting to talk to Malfoy again. She buried herself deeper underneath the covers as if she were trying to escape her thoughts.

"Hermione?" A tintive voice called her, she almost groaned when she realized that the voice belonged to Lavender Brown.

"What Lavender?" She snapped. She saw Lavender flince.

"Where's Ron?" Lavender questioned.

"Oh why don't you go find him?! He should be near the dugeons." She snapped again. Curling back into the covers as she heard the door slam and the sounds of Lavender's feet hitting the floor as she left the common room to find her percious Won-Won. God, she thought that name was cute? She sounded like a two year old that couldn't pronounce her Rs right.

"Well, damn, I guess you weren't lying Draco. She does have a new confidence." Blaise said, after recovering from the laughing fit that he had been launched into when Hermione Granger cussed out Ronald Weasley. Said Ronald Weasley was still standing there, gaping. He spotted Draco and Blaise.

"Enjoy the show, asswholes?" Weasley asked them. Draco smirked.

"Yes, in fact, Weasel, we enjoyed it very much. However, I already knew half of what Granger was telling you. You see, while you were shagging Brown, Granger and I got to know one another a little better. How do you think she knew that you were shagging Brown?" Draco's smirk grew wider as he watched Weasley take a step forward. Blaise started laughing. "Well, not that this isn't fun, oh Weasel-King. But I believe Lavender is running toward you. I'll leave to you to her." Draco spun on his heel and walked back into the room, not before hearing Lavender.

"Oh, Won-Won! It was horrible, Hermione came in and fell onto her bed. When I asked her what was wrong she just looked at me and said oh Ron said come find me." She said. "How does she know where you are?! Why were you alone with her?" She questioned. Draco couldn't stop the laughter.

"Lavender do we have to go through this, again? Hermione and I argue more than you and I kiss. Okay? We are just to hot headed people that somehow managed to become friends." He explained. Draco thought he caught a hint of longing in Weasel's voice. He wanted more than friends with Hermione. He wanted to roar with laughter. What did he think that she was playing hard to get?

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked him.

"The fact that Ron still wants to be more than friends with Granger, even after he just got told that she didn't nor would she ever feel that way about him." Blaise started laughing, Draco soon joined in. They couldn't stop laughing as they walked up to the dormitory.

Draco found himself having a hard time falling asleep. He kept wondering what Hermione Granger's type was and more importantly why he cared. Why did she mention shagging so casually? The Hermione that he'd grown up with for the past few years would have blushed bright red just being in the room when the word was spoken. What happened to change her? What happened to make her this confident girl she was now? And again why did he care? The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to speak to her again.

Draco groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He didn't need to worry about Hermione bloody Granger this year. Not on top of what was going on now, trying to get away from his father was taking alot of away from him. He didn't know how to fight the deatheater thing. He could try and run away. But he would be found, more than likely. If a mircale didn't happen. He didn't want to become a deatheater. He couldn't kill anyone, without a good cause. He wasn't like them. He wasn't like the deathers, his father. He groaned once more when he thought of the letter his father had sent.


	3. Seeing the Light

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_** Draco groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He didn't need to worry about Hermione bloody Granger this year. Not on top of what was going on now, trying to get away from his father was taking alot of away from him. He didn't know how to fight the deatheater thing. He could try and run away. But he would be found, more than likely. If a mircale didn't happen. He didn't want to become a deatheater. He couldn't kill anyone, without a good cause. He wasn't like them. He wasn't like the deathers, his father. He groaned once more when he thought of the letter his father had sent. **_

**Chapter Three: Seeing the Light**

Hermione threw the covers off as the sun peaked through her window. Lavender was sleeping on her bed, her arm threw over her face. Hermione tried to keep from laughing. She was drooling. Hermione threw on put on a pink sweater, dark wash blue jean pants, and her favorite pair of converses. She ran a brush threw her hair and used her wand to tame it out more. She smiled as it feel in waves. She pulled her bangs back with a pale white hairband and walked out into the common room.

"Wow, looking good, Granger." Seamus Finninigan whistled, then he pinched her butt. She saw Ron's face redden and Harry take a step forward. Hermione turned and slapped Seamus. Seamus blinked in shock. Dean hit the floor laughing, Ginny was leaning on Harry laughing. Hermione smiled sweetly at Seamus and walked out the potrait. Harry and Ron were following her.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said. She smiled as Harry hugged her.

"Hi-yah, Harry." She repiled back, hugging him.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked her. "To the library?" He added.

"Not this time, Ron." Hermione began walking again, making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron gaped in shock.

"Then where?" Harry asked, running to keep up with her.

"Well, first, I'm going to breakfast. Then, I plan on hanging out with you guys." She told them.

"Even if we play Qudditich?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. If you'd like me to play with you." Hermione said. Harry and Ron stopped in shock. Hermione smiled as she walked into the Great Hall. Whistles erupted from every table. Ian Gallan, Cedric Diggory's best friend, yelled.

"Looking good, Granger." Hermione laughed and walked on to her table. When she sat down Harry and Ron flocked to her.

"So you meant what you said, you'd play qudditich with us?" Ron asked her, his eyes sparkling like a kid on Chirstmas. Hermione sighed.

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

"Okay, but just so you know, now that you've answered you can't back out." Harry said. They were still shocked. Hermione turned and looked at Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny. You wanna play Quddicth with Harry, Ron, and I later?" Ginny looked shocked but nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Dean's mouth was hanging open. Every Gyriffindor looked ready to scream that the end of the world was coming. She snuck a look around the room, unwillingly her eyes landed on Malfoy. He was staring at her, like he had seen something wonderful. Hermione blinked in surprise. Then began to eat, ignoring the way he kept looking at her.

"So, Granger's looking sexy today." Blaise said, as if trying to start the conversation with that. Only everyone turned to look at the girl he just called sexy. When they saw her, Draco almost hit the floor. She looked amazing.

"Psh.." Pansy snorted. "I've seen better." We looked at her and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me, you mean yourself?" Blaise questioned.

"What? Am I not sexy?" Pansy asked, outraged. Blaise and Draco started laughing. Pansy turned her attention to Draco, looking at him as if she expected him to say something about his friend. But he was laughing to hard to even answer. She glared at him, when he calmed down, somewhat.

"Sorry, but Granger has you beat there.." His mouth was able to form the words. But at her expression, they started laughing harder. Blaise and Draco were the only two laughing, everyone else was looking on shocked. They couldn't comprehend what just happened. They didn't think they wanted too. Draco looked back over to the Gryiffindor table to see Hermione Granger looking at him. Then she turned around and began to eat. 'What is the deal with Granger? Why is she all of a sudden capturing my attention like this?' He wondered as he to began to eat.

Just as he'd began, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the Great Hall, by none other than the girlfriend-wanna-be Pansy Parkinson. God, shoot me now. He thought. She pulled him until they ended up at the Qudditch Pitch. Then she proceeded to yell at him about this morning.

Hermione walked down to the Qudditch Pitch with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She felt nervous, this was her second time on a broom since first year, she wasn't particularly fond of it then so what made her want to ride now? Was the freedom, or wanting to prove everyone wrong? She shook it off and walked on.

When they reached the Pitch the first thing she noticed was two people arguing. Hermione instantly noticed the boy as Draco Malfoy. His hair always would give him away, like hers would. 'Wait, why did I recongize him by his hair? Do I stare at him? Oh god!' Hermione's thoughts were a jumbled mess. They watched as Pansy got up in Draco's face yelling. Draco just stood there, he made no move for his wand. After a second or two, he took a step back from her. What they heard made them laugh.

"Seriously Pansy, you need a breathe mint." Draco's words were serious. That's what made them laugh so hard. He was absolutely serious about her having bad breathe. When they sobered Pansy had stomped away. Draco stood there looking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked him, her tone surprisely civil.

"It's not everyday a Syltherin makes a group of Gryiffindor's laugh." He said with a shrug. "Or should I say it's not everyday I make the Golden Trio and little sis of Weasley laugh. It's a rare thing, just like me standing here talking to you the way I am. But then again I did that last night too." Draco shook his head after his rant and walked away.

"Wait what did he mean by that, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Well, you know the night you blew me off for Lavender?" She asked shifting back and forth on her feet. Ron nodded. Harry and Ginny were listening hard. "Well, Malfoy helped me with the rest of the patrol..." Ron looked outraged, Harry and Ginny looked shocked.

"Is that why it took so long for you to get back?" Ron asked.

"What did you not last long with Lavender?" Hermione couldn't resist teasing him. "Either you have really low staminia or she's just really really good." Harry and Ginny were shocked out of their mind. While Ron still trying to think of a reply to that burn. From the distance they heard Draco's laughter. Hermione turned and smiled in his direction. 'Maybe there's a chance for firendship with Draco after all.' She thought.

"Um..Hermione?" Ginny said. Hermione looked at her. "When did you start kicking ass and putting my brother in line?" Hermione started laughing.

"I've always been able to Ginny." Hermione said. "I've just gotten better at it." Lavender's doing..but then again if she hadn't come along, Hermione wouldn't be becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. The dream she'd had the night before flashed into her mind.

_"Hermione?" A male's voice called. Hermione turned, her eyes were filled with tears. The first thing she noticed about herself in the dream was that she was pregnant. "Honey, what's wrong?" He walked up to her and that's when Hermione saw his face. Blonde hair and grey eyes, the face of Draco Malfoy. He placed his hand on her stomach, the life inside her kicked out. She watched as his eyes lit up. Then he looked back up to his troubled wife._

_ "I feel fat." She cried. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _

_ "Honey you're not fat. You're carrying children. Our children." He told her. "That doesn't make you fat." Hermione only cried into him. "Is it something more than just that, baby?" He asked her, tilting her head up. _

_ "What if I'm a bad mother?" She cried. _

_ "Honey, there is no way in this world that you could be a bad mother." Draco kissed her gently on the lips. "You wouldn't let yourself be and more important I wouldn't let you be. Hermione, we are going to be the best parents that the tykes inside of you will ever have. We'll shower them with affection and spoil them." _

_ "I hope not as spoiled as you are." Hermione murmured underneath her breathe. Draco looked at her, his eyes slightly glaring but amusement was still there. "Because I don't want to give them things that could harm them in the long...not like you're parents did with you." Her voice fell into a whisper._

_ "Honey, we aren't them. Hell, you should even see that by now. We are nothing like them." He promised kissing her forehead then her lips again. _

"Hermione!" Harry said. His hand was waving in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry." Harry and Ginny started laughing. "I was thinking." She shook her head and continued walking. She grabbed a broom and started to fly off, hoping to distract herself from the dream coming back again. The dream felt so real..it felt right. Hermione almost fell off her broom at that thought. 'RIGHT! Pull yourself together, Granger! This is Malfoy we're talking about!' Hermione's thoughts screamed. 'Well, you certianly didn't want to wake up from the dream..' Hermoine shook her head. Arguing with yourself wasn't healthy or natural. A bludger buzzed by her head. She dodged it just in time. She glared down at Ron, who was on a broom below her. He looked around, trying to be innocent. Harry and Ginny laughed. 'I need to concentrate before I get my head taken off.' She thought.

Draco sat watching them from the balcony at Hogwarts. Hermione seemed distracted at first but then got her head in the game. He was surprised the see how well she blocked each throw made by Ginny Weasley and Harry. She was easily doing it. Even more amazed at how she dodged each bludger Ron Weasley sent her way. Was this girl not bad at anything? He'd heard how she brunt Ron Weasley's ability in bed and compliment Lavender, apparently he wasn't the only one that she took hits at. Weasel-King was another vicitim of hers. For some reason he felt comforted by that thought. Why he didn't know. Was he looking for her approval? Then like seeing light for the first time, he realized that he was. He craved her approval..

"Oh, bloody hell." He whispered. He really was looking for trouble....


	4. Dumbledore's Announcement

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_** Was he looking for her approval? Then like seeing light for the first time, he realized that he was. He craved her approval..**_

_** "Oh, bloody hell." He whispered. He really was looking for trouble.... **_

**Chapter Four:Dumbledore's Annoncement**

After a long day of playing Qudditch with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all Hermione wanted to do was get something in her stomach and go to sleep. Hermione sat at the feast across from Harry and Ron, Ginny sat beside her. They were looking at her as if they were trying to figure her out, it was really creepy.

"Hermione, you should go out for the Qudditch team." Harry commented. Hermione looked at him. Before Hermione could answer her best friend, Dumbledore stood up. Out of respect the whole Great Hall fell silent.

"I have an annoncement to make." Dumbledore started. "I have noticed that prefects are patrolling with each other.." He gave a pointed look to Hermione and Draco. They looked sheepish and guilty at the same time. 'Is there nothing that escapes him?' Hermione wondered. "And I have formed an idea, just to see how this will work. I have decided that Syltherin and Gryiffindor prefects will have their own dorm. As well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects." Everyone looked at each other uneasily, especially the Gryiffindors and Slytherins. "In each dorm, their is a potrait connecting you're common room with the dorm. Now, a password designed only for you to know is what will unlock it." Hermione and Draco's eyes met. Hermione quickly looked away. "McGonagall and I will lead you to the dorms now. Gryiffindor prefects, Slytherin prefects follow me. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects follow McGonagall." Dumbledore stood. Hermione, Ron, and Draco followed. Draco had to pull Pansy up. Hermione didn't care about sharing a common room with Ron, after all she'd done it on a daily bases for the last four years. What was stopping her now? It was sharing one with tow Slytherins she was nervous about. When they reached the door that they supposed was their common room door, Dumbledore turned to them. "I know that you four don't exactly get along." Pansy scoffed, Hermione shot her a glare. She shut up. "But for the sake of your school and your houses. Try. In other words, don't kill each other.." Dumbledore told us the password. "Oh one more thing, ladies." Pansy and I hung back. "You will be sharing a dormitry together. 'God, does he wants her to kill me in my sleep?!' Hermione thought.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Pansy yelled at the same time. The boys came running down the stairs.

"You two will be sharing a dorm together, as well as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will." He said. Draco and Ron looked at each other. Both paled dramatically.

"It's not the end of the world." Hermione whispered. Pansy looked at her.

"That's easy for you to say." Pansy said.

"It's not. I'm not going to kill you. Or bite you. I'm probably not even going to touch you. It's not like being a muggleborn is contagious. You should be fine, Pureblood princess." Hermione said. Pansy, Draco, Ron, and Dumbledore looked at her. Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Granger, are you up to being the peacemaker?" He asked her.

"If that's what it takes to get some peace and quiet. If I have to I'll make Ron and Draco sleep with their door open." She said. Pansy started laughing, their attention turned to her bewildered.

"Sorry, it's just, she made it sound as thought they were lovers you know? And the parent's needed to watch them all the time?" At that statement, Pansy and Hermione started laughing. Draco and Ron glared at them, then looked at one another and shuddered. Dumbledore smiled and left the room after telling Ron and Draco the passwords to their dorms in private, then adding for them to tell the girls as well. Ron and Draco nodded. They refused to look at one another, sure they would throw up if they did. Hermione and Pansy's laughter died done.

"Your alright, Granger." Pansy said, hitting her on shoulder.

"You too, Parkinson." Hermione said walking up to the boys. Hermione smiled at them. "Alright now, lover-boys, what's the passwords?" She asked. Pansy chuckled and walked up to them. Ron and Draco glared. Hermione just smiled. Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her out of their ear reach and told her the passwords, Draco did the same with Pansy.

Draco couldn't believe that he was going to have to live in a dorm with Hermione, Ron, and Pansy. Ron and Pansy were his living hell, Granger he couldn't deal with. But those two.. Not long after Weasley had drug Granger away from them, they heard a loud smack. Draco and Pansy looked over to see Hermione walking down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Pansy asked her, scooting over when Ron came back down, they noticed the huge red mark on the side of his face.

"I don't like being manhandled." She said, "Well..not by him." Pansy started laughing. All Draco and Ron could do was stare in shock.

"I don't think Dumbledore is going to have to worry about us trying to tell each other, I think he's going to have to worry about Weasley and Hermione killing one another." Pansy stated. Draco nodded as an answer. Ron was looking at Hermione, well looking is a light word, he was glaring at her. Hermione just smiled sweetly at him. Ron muttered something about her fitting in well with the Syltherins. Hermione laughed. Draco basked in the sound. 'God, I'm turning into a pussy.' He thought as he watched Hermione's eyes light up as she laughed. 'I need to get away from these girls.' His eyes locked on the chess board. Then Draco looked at Weasley..If Draco remembered correctly the one thing Weasley was great at it was chess.

"Hey Weasley." Draco said. "Fancy a game of chess?" He asked him. His eyes were challenging.

"Your own." Wealsey said.

"Oh no!" Pansy sighed.

"It's the battle of male testarone!" Hermione yelled.

"Run away!" Pansy said. They burst out laughing. Draco and Ron looked at one another. 'This is going to be an interesting year.' Ron and Draco thought. 'Good thing Dumbledore gave us the password to the common room..' Draco thought. 'Because I'm seriously going to turn into a sap eventually. If Weasley and I can't get away from these girls every once and while..well, I don't want to think about it.' Draco thought. Then cussed as another one of his bishops was taken out by Weasley's bishop.

Hermoine was finding it hard to believe that Pansy and her were acutally getting along. 'Maybe I'll get to live after all.' She thought. She watched as Draco and Ron battled it out on the chess board.

"Hermione!" Pansy said. Sliding down on the couch next to her armchair, she turned her attention to Pansy. "I've noticed that I don't know you." Hermione snorted. Pansy looked at her. "So, we'll start by simple questions that friends should know about each other." Hermione looked at her. Were they friends? She'd like to think that they were getting there.

"What kind of questions?" She asked, wary. The last time she did something like this it was at a slumber party at a muggle girl's house. The questions asked soon got uncomfortable.

"Well, what's kind of guy is your type?" She asked. She heard Draco cuss again. Hermione couldn't stop the laugh.

"Aww, is poor Draco losing?" She questioned, teasing. Draco flashed her the finger. Hermione laughed.

"Well, now." Pansy said. Her eyes going between Draco and Hermione. "What just went on there?" She asked.

"Ah, we have to make an effort to be friends, right?" Hermione said. "Dumbledore doesn't expect any of us to start shagging one another's brains out..I hope to god that I'm right about that thought.." She said. Pansy was looking at her in shock. Draco was laughing. Ron was staring at her open mouthed. "What?" Hermione faked innonece. Ron shook his head. Draco just laughed harder. Pansy seemed to come out her shock.

"I never thought that I'd see a day when Hermione Granger let loose.." Pansy said. She looked at Draco as if asking for conformination at what she'd just heard.

"I'd known for awhile now that Hermione was like that." He said, still laughing. "She proved it to me the night Ron was off shagging Lavender Brown and left her for patrols. She has quite the mouth on her too." Hermione glared at Draco.

"Watch it, Malfoy." She said.

"What what?" He asked her. Ron and Pansy were watching their exchange. They caught the way Draco's eyes seemed to tinkle with mischeif and how Hermione's eyes seemed to mirror it.

"Watch my fist." She said. Draco leaned back in the chair.

"You won't hurt me." Draco said. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I did knock you a good one in third year..what's stopping me from doing it again?" She asked him. Draco looked at her.

"You won't hit me again." He stated. Pansy and Ron were watching silently. Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco and leaned across the chess table, looking Draco directly in the eyes.

"Really now?" She asked him. Draco squashed the feelings that bubbled to the surface at seeing her just an arms reach away. He accepted her challenge and leaned in closer.

"Really." He said in the same tone she did. Hermione smiled slowly. Draco realized with shock that Hermoine's smirk could revail his own.

"So the game's begin." She told him, before turning on her heel and walking out. 'Was I really just flirting with Draco Malfoy?' She wondered as she walked toward the dorm that Pansy and her were to share.

'Was she really just flirting with me?' Draco wondered. He looked at the shocked Pansy and Ron and asked them, "You did see that right?" They nodded slowly. Draco shook his head. 'Never in a million years did I suspect Hermione Granger to flirt..' He thought as he stood up and walked into the dorm leaving a very confused and shocked Ron and Pansy behind.


	5. Closer

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**'Was she really just flirting with me?' Draco wondered. He looked at the shocked Pansy and Ron and asked them, "You did see that right?" They nodded slowly. Draco shook his head. 'Never in a million years did I suspect Hermione Granger to flirt..' He thought as he stood up and walked into the dorm leaving a very confused and shocked Ron and Pansy behind. **_

**Chapter Five: Closer**

Hermione awoke angry. She'd had a different dream but with the same person in it. This time, the setting wasn't as happy as she'd liked.

_Hermione closed her eyes as Bellatrix aimed the killing curse at her. But it never came, slowly she opened her eyes. Bellatrix had been stunned. Hermione looked around, her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. Standing in the corner, his wand still raised. He was staring at the hand that held it, his eyes fixed on it. Shock was written on his face. Hermione understood, he'd acted on impluse. Hermione walked toward him. _

_ "Draco?" She called. He looked at her, his eyes recongized her. Both of them knew what this meant. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. He'd just saved her life. Granted no one was around to see it, his aunt lay stunned. Hermione modified her memory and made it look as though Harry had stunned her instead of her nephew. She walked back over to him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. He nodded at her. She turned to walk away. But was grabbed and pulled into an empty corridor. He kissed her softly. Hermione found herself leaning into it. Aburtly he pulled away. Hermione was sad the kiss ended. He stroked her face. _

_ "You need to go. Before they find you." He told her. She nodded, tears started to pour out of eyes. _

_ "Come with me." She cried. Draco looked at her. "Please." She pleaded. "Please. I can't let them, kill you." She gasped, the pain wracked her. Draco nodded._

_ "I'll come with you." He told her. They began running, leaving reason and conquences behind, putting it off for another time. _

Either way, Draco was going to be forced to become a deatheater. She felt resolve strengthening, she was going to save Draco Malfoy. She walked down to the common room that the prefects shared and sat down in front of the fire. Her eyes scanned the room, she looked over near the boys rooms and saw Draco standing there, his eyes were trained on her.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him, looking over at him.

"I couldn't sleep, I could ask you the same question.." He said, staring at her still.

"You know that's unnerving Malfoy. If you're going to stare at me at least sit down and do it. And if you must know, I couldn't sleep either." She told him. He nodded. Hermione sighed. "Have you ever been confused?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I think at some point everyone has been, Granger." He told her. His voice was full of sleep and was lacking it's usual drawl.

"I keep having these dreams." She sighed. "I don't know what they mean." Draco was looking at her now. His eyes held interest in what she was saying, but they also held worry. She looked down at her hands and caught a brief glimpse of his arm, nothing mared it at the moment. Maybe she could save him yet. "It's like there trying to tell me something." She whispered. Draco scooted closer to her.

"You need to tell your dreams to Dumbledore." He told her. His eyes were looking into her own. Draco was trying to ignore the urge he was getting to kiss her.

"I will tell him, only if you tell him about your father and what he's going to make you do." One look at Draco's face revealed to her that he told no one. Hermione was the only one who knew about his enpending fate.

"There's nothing he can do." His voice dropped, along with his head.

"That's not true and you know it, Draco." Hermione told him, pulling his head back up towhere his eyes could meet her own. "There are placing you could go."

"Where? Tell me where and I'll gladly go." He told her. His eyes were shining with what looked like hope but also something esle. He was angry that she'd figured out. Angry that she knew. Angry that she was putting herself in danger. 'She's always been in danger, Mafloy.' He thought. 'She pals around with Potter for Merlins' sake.'

"The Order." She told him. "Will help you." Draco looked at her.

"Your not marked yet." She told him, looking pointedly at his arms. "You still can be saved."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because I care about you." Her eyes widdened with shock at her statement. But she realized that she did. She cared about Draco Malfoy. He looked at her, he too was shocked by her statement.

"Thank you." He told her. His hand grabbed hers and he squeezed.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow." She told him, firmly. Using the tone that she usually only used with Harry and Ron when she wanted them to do something. He nodded.

"Tomorrow." Was his answer. "But today," He told her. "We need to get to bed." She nodded then stood up. She was shocked when he pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. When they both let go they walked toward their dorms.

As Draco entered his dorm the first thing that greeted him was Ronald Weasley's snoring. 'When I see Potter again I'm going to give him a gold medal for dealing with this grizzly's snoring.' He thought as he climbed back into bed. Slowly he began to drift off the sleep.

As soon as Hermoine entered the dorm she was attacked by Pansy.

"What just happened downstairs?" She asked her. "I saw Draco and you hug. Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Hermione laughed.

"Trust me, it just happened. He shocked me by hugging me. We were talking for a while." Hermione answered. Her eyes showed her amusement at Pansy's line of questioning. "What were you picturing a forbidden love?" When Pansy didn't answer. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter. "Oh my god! You were!" She started laughing harder. Soon, Pansy joined in.

"It does seem a bit crazy doesn't it." Pansy said. "I mean I never expected Draco and you to even be on friendly terms much less myself and you. In all truth I always saw you as competition." Pansy said. Those last words confused Hermione.

"Competition?" She questioned.

"All of second year and half of thrid I was always wondering was you would look like as you got older. If you would outshine me. I was to caught up in my own conceitedness to see that you already did. I saw you as my competition." Pansy said with a shrug. Hermione shook her head.

"Shocking." Was all Hermione said. Pansy laughed. "We need to get to bed. If we don't I'm sure I'm going to pass out on the floor. To much exictment for one day." Hermione climbed into bed. Between Dumbledore's announcement and Draco's change of heart, her new friendship with Pansy...she was exshauted. There was one thing she was sure of..Draco and herself were becoming closer. She smiled as sleep overcame her. Another dream materialized before her eyes.

_Hermione was sitting on the bed in the hospital wing, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting from every pore in her body. The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked through. _

_ "Hermione!" He said walking over to her. "Are you alright?" He questioned._

_ "Yeah." She said, once again ignoring how bad it hurt to form words. She saw Ron looking over at Draco and herself. Draco turned to Ron and looked at him. _

_ "You alright there, Weasley?" He asked him. Ron nodded, still bewildered that Draco would ever care, she supposed. In his defense, she'd felt the same way when Draco started being nice to her. _


	6. The Truth

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**Between Dumbledore's announcement and Draco's change of heart, her new friendship with Pansy...she was exshauted. There was one thing she was sure of..Draco and herself were becoming closer. She smiled as sleep overcame her. Another dream materialized before her eyes.  
**_

**Chapter Six-The Truth**

Hermione was awoke by a screaming Pansy, needless to say she jumped. Distantly, she heard two identical thuds and a whispered "bloody hell" and "Wha's happening?"

"What is it?" Hermione groaned. Sparing a look at her new friend.

"There is a fur ball on the end of my bed!" Pansy yelled. Hermione raised her head and looked toward the offending fur ball. It was Corkshanks.

"That fur ball would be my cat." She said. She got up and picked the cat up and placed him on her bed. He was currently glaring at Pansy, probably for waking him up.

"Oh.." Pansy said. "Why on earth was he on my bed?"

"How am I supposed to know? You want to ask him for yourself?" Hermione said scarcastically. She laughed when she saw the look Pansy was giving the cat. "Needless to say that was a rude awakening on both parts." She murmured. Pansy laughed and got out of bed. Hermoine walked out of the dorm and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What in the bloody hell happened in there?" He asked her, not stepping back. Even though they were so close she could count his eyelashes. Not that she was.

"Pansy was awoke by my cat." Hermione said. She saw Ron shudder.

"That bloody beast is a monster. I'm telling you." Ron murmured.

"And you snore like a beast." Hermione added. Ron blushed and glared at her before walking away. Hermione had forgotten how close she was to Draco Malfoy and when she looked back at him she almost fell down.

"Careful there,Granger." He said, grabbing her by the waist. Hermione and Draco both ignored the shock that tore through them. Pansy came bounding down the stairs and saw the position Draco and Hermione were in. She couldn't help but laugh. Hermione removed Draco's hands and slipped out of the common room, heading for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco couldn't believe what just happened. Not only had he been awoke by a eardrum busting scream but he had just caught and held Hermione Granger. Something really was happening to him. 'Have I fallen ill?' He wondered. Pansy's eyes shone her amusement, he found himself wanted to throttle her.

"So, lover boy is this part of your plan as well?" She asked him.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Making Granger fall for you?" Pansy asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's not falling for me." For some reason Draco realized that the statement saddened him, did he want her to fall in love with him? He didn't know.

"Don't get attached, Draco." Pansy told him curtly before leaving the common room. Draco followed her suit. He quickly caught up with Hermione. She looked at him.

"Remember that we're going to talk with Dumbledore today." Her eyes held a stern look. The type a mother gets when she wants her child to behave or do what she says. Draco felt himself sinking down underneath the look. He nodded. Hermione smiled and walked toward the Gryiffindor table and he toward Syltherin. Draco was pointedly ignoring the looks that he was getting from his fellow house mates. His words flashed through his mind.

_"Draco, I have a job for you.." _

Draco closed his eyes, momentarly.

* * *

Hermione couldn't shake the dreams she'd been having. One dream she'd had last night bothered her greatly.

_Hermione was sitting inside a tent watching Ron and Harry argue. Her anxiety level was rising higher and higher. Was all this really necessary? _

_Then after many hours and hurtful words said, Ron left the tent. Hermione found herself running after him. There was no way that Harry and her could do this on their own. They needed Ron. _

That dream left her head reeling. Would Ron actually abandon them? Why were they in a tent? Why were Harry and Ron arguing? All these questions and still no answers. She quietly began eating, sneaking looks around the table. Her eyes landed on the Weasley twins. Fred looked at her, she knew that he was taking in her expression.

"You alright, Granger?" Fred asked her. She nodded. "You sure?" He asked again.

"Just a little bothered is all." She told him. This answer seemed to confuse him more. He stood and walked over toward her.

"What has you bothered?" Fred asked her. "School?" Hermione shook her head.

"Just dreams." She told him. "Have you ever had a dream that you couldn't explain?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. Is that's what happening to you?" Fred asked her. Hermione nodded. Fred squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "You'll be alright, kid. You normally are. I'm here if you ever need to talk." He walked back over to where George was sitting. Harry and Ron walked in moments later. Lavender squealed and hugged him. Hermione rolled her eyes. The ones that think Hermione is jealous really don't know her. She values Ron's friendship and feels nothing romantic toward him. He's just not her type. The only thing she's scared of when it comes to him is that they're going to grow apart. She doesn't want to lose him as a friend. She's come to think of him as one of her brothers. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Fred's concerned face. She began to wonder why but then she remembered Ginny, she'd been possessed in her second year in Hogwarts. She told her that it'd started with dreams then turned into something more. Hermione shivered. Ron sat down across from her.

"So Hermione, how was your night?" Ron asked her. She smiled.

"Well, other than being attacked by questions from Pansy and being awoke by her screaming about my cat...it was good." She said with a shrug. She caught Pansy's glare, she just smiled at her. "How was your night?" Hermione mouthed "loverboy". Ron glared at her and threw a roll. Hermione caught it. "Thank ya." She began eating it.

"I slept well." He said, with a shrug. "Malfoy and I woke up this morning, no one was dead..so all in all it was good. Still pretty awkward being stuck in the same dorm as him though." Hermione laughed.

"I know what you mean. I felt weird even being friendly with Pansy." Hermione said. The Gryiffindors were looking at them. "No one died. Pansy got frightened by my oaf of a cat laying on her feet. Pansy screamed making Ron fall out of his bed and me, well, I fell out of my bed myself." Hermione said. Ron laughed. They fell into easy conversation, Fred and George moved to sit next to them. Hermione ignored the worried and concerned looks Fred was shooting her.

* * *

When Fred returned to his seat, George began to question him.

"She looks pale." Angela commented. Fred nodded. George and Fred shared a look. Silent telling one another that he would explain later. Fred moved closer toward Hermione. He wasn't going to lie, he was worried about his young friend. He'd always expected this type of behavior from Harry but from Hermione it was out of character. She was always happy. At the moment, she was pale and quiet. When he'd asked she'd told him that dreams were bothering her. That's how it started with Ginny as well. Then she started going down hill. Ginny began isolating herself from them. Waking up not remembering what she'd done. Fred contained a shiver. He didn't want bright and happy Hermione Granger to turn out that way. His worry only grew when he learned that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were staying in the same dorm and same room as Hermione and his little brother. While Ron and Hermione acted as though they trusted Parkinson and Malfoy, Fred couldn't bring himself too.

Later after breakfast, Fred pulled his twin into the room of requirement.

"What's up, Fred?" George asked him.

"Something's wrong with Granger." He told his twin.

"Like what?" George asked.

"You saw how she looked at breakfast, pale." George nodded. "I think that maybe someone or something is planting dreams into her head."


	7. Of Ditching and Anger

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**Later after breakfast, Fred pulled his twin into the room of requirement. **_

_** "What's up, Fred?" George asked him.**_

_** "Something's wrong with Granger." He told his twin. **_

_** "Like what?" George asked.**_

_** "You saw how she looked at breakfast, pale." George nodded. "I think that maybe someone or something is planting dreams into her head." **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Of Ditching and Anger**

Leaving the box that contained the necklace in Hermione's room, he walked back to his own. Half way there, Draco felt the fimilar burn, he closed his eyes and wondered why now? As he tried to ignore it the burning increased. He began to walk. Hermione was going to be pissed that he didn't show. And he'd have to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't. He made a mistake, he got to close...

* * *

Hermione walked to the common room, after all her classes and sat down. She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed, waiting for Draco to return. A box caught her eye, it was labeled with her name. She looked at it closer. Then opened it, a locket. A very beautiful locket was resting in the box. A note was inside.

**Hermione, **

** I saw this when we were in Hogsmeade and I thought of you. **

** Draco..**

Hermione smiled and put it on. Maybe she'd come loony but apart of her was falling for him. Harry and Ron were going to be pissed.

* * *

Ron began to notice his brother's strange behavior. They were restless. He noticed the looks that they had been shooting Hermione, in the halls, and when they thought she wasn't looking. Ron got up and walked over to them, leaving Harry to work on his assignment alone.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked them.

"What do-" Fred started.

"You mean-" George ended.

"Brother?" They said together. Ron glared at them.

"You two have been staring at Hermione all day. When you think she isn't looking, even in the halls! What is up with you? You two better not be thinking about pranking her." They looked at one another.

"Ron, go get Harry." Fred said.

"If we do tell you, he needs to be here too." George added. Ron left and soon came back with Harry. Ron motioned for them to start.

"We think that Hermione," Fred said.

"Is in trouble." George finished.

"Trouble?" Harry asked. "What kind of trouble?"

"Ron have you been having in weird dreams?" Fred asked Ron. Ron shook his head.

"Have you been noticing a change in Hermione?" George asked him.

"I think the whole Gryiffindor table could." Ron said. "They know Hermione would never get on a broom, yet she offered to ride with us? She plays Qudditch like a pro.."

"Not that you dim wit." Fred said.

"She was pale this morning." George said. "Bad pale."

"When I asked her what was wrong, her answer was dreams." Fred told him.

"So what your saying is that her dreams are affecting her?" Ron asked. "People's dreams do that all the time.."

"Ron! Think!" Harry said, startling Ron. "Dreams, pale, what if something is possessing her? Like the case with Ginny in second year." Ron seemed to catch on and paled.

"Bloody hell." He whispered. "Harry, we're dorming with Malfoy and Parkinson." Harry's face paled.

"Do you think they're doing something to her?" Harry asked. "Don't you two sleep in the same room?" He asked again.

"No, we don't sleep in the same room. Parkinson is in the same room as Hermione." Fred and George looked at one another. "Malfoy is in the same room as me. Hermione's became friends with both of them." Harry paled.

"How can you tell?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy caught her this morning and she didn't slap him. She laughed and pushed his hands away. They talked like old friends. Parkinson and her cracked jokes about everything." Ron said. His face was paling by the minute. Fred and George once againg shared a look.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore." They said together.

* * *

Hermione left her common room with Ron, or was pulled from her common room by Ron. Leaving a confused Pansy and Draco behind. She didn't care that Draco was left behind, he'd stood her up. She'd waited all day for him to come in and he never did. And she woke up this morning to see him sitting by the fire. She hadn't spoken a word to him. Ron had saved her from even being civil to him by dragging her out of the room.

"Ron where are we going?" She asked her long time friend.

"To Dumbledore's office." Hermione stopped aburtly, making Ron stumble backwards.

"Why?" She asked him. She hadn't done anything wrong..that she knew of. Ron tossed her over his shoulder and started carrying her. "Ronald Weasley, if you don't put me down this instant you'll be wishing that you still had those little balls that you fuck Lavender with." Ron dropped her, rather rudely on the ground. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off, glaring at Ron the whole way.

"Because of they way your acting Hermione. You usually don't act this way. And Dumbledore needs to talk to you about something urgent. So come on!" Ron started pulling her toward his office. He was so going to get his ass kicked later..

When she entered Dumbledore's office the first people she saw was Fred and George. She raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley has informed me that you've been having dreams." Dumbledore said. Hermione eyes cut to Fred. He was looking at her.

"You can't mind your own business can you?" Hermione said, her voice low. SHe didn't know where all this was coming from. She felt her neck start to burn. The necklace she'd never taken it off.. "You can't leave things well enough alone." Fred kept looking at her. His eyes traveled to the bump in her shirt, where the necklace rested.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and his brothers are just concerned about your well-being. I have been informed that your behavior has changed dramatically. Have you aquired anything that you didn't have at the beginning of the year?" He looked at her knowingly.

_"Lie."_ A cold voice whispered.

"Yes." She told him. Ignoring the voice. Searing pain ripped through her from her neck. She ignored that too.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Dumbledore asked her.

_"Lie, you mudblood bitch!" _The voice seared. Hermione nodded. The pain got worse. Hermoine felt herself falling. Then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

* * *

When Hermione started falling, Fred was the first to catch her.

"Lay her down, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore told Fred. Fred looked at him, confused. "We need to get that object off her." Fred looked at her shirt.

"It's around her neck.." Fred whispered. He went to remove it and hissed as it burnt his hands. Dumbledore removed it by magic.

"A horcrux." Dumbledore whispered. "Ronald go get Harry and your younger sister." He told him his eyes cuting to him. Fred had never seen Dumbledore more serious in his life.

"Fred, George come here." He said.

"But sir, what about-" Fred started.

"She'll be fine." Dumbledore said. Fred watched as Dumbledore removed the a journal from his desk, a whole pireced through it. "This was found by Harry, this is another horcrux. Ginny Wealsey was the last person to be corupted by it." Fred and George gasped. Minutes later the door opened again, Ginny, Ron, and Harry came through.

"Hermoine!" Ginny and Harry gasped.

"I believe that we have found another horcrux, Harry." Dumbledore held the necklace up by the chain with his wand. "Miss. Granger had it around her neck." Ginny's eyes never left Hermione's pale face. "My best guess is that Miss. Granger fought the soul inside."

"It was controlling her." Ginny whispered.

"Yes. Much like Tom Riddle's journal did to you, Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ginny turned the same color as Hermione. "The thing I don't understand is who gave it to her." Dumbledore said.

"Malfoy?" Ron guessed.

"That is a very bold statement, Mr. Weasley. What leads you to believe that?" He asked him.

"Last night, Malfoy didn't come into the common room until after 12 am. Then earlier that morning I saw him put something in Pansy's hand and told her to set it in Hermione's room." Ron said. Dumbledore looked at him, then nodded.

* * *

Harry began to see red. Ginny was still staring at Hermione, a girl that he told of as his sister, laying on the floor. Ginny grabbed his arm, just as he got up.

"Harry, I must ask you not to do anything to Mr. Malfoy. Trust me." Dumbledore said. Harry was having a hard time not going after him.

"Sir.." Harry said. Trying to keep the outrage and anger out of his voice.

"I understand your anger, Harry. But refrain from going after Mr. Malfoy. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." He told him. Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, sir." He said tightly.

"I want you to take Miss. Granger back to the common room with you. And Ron I want you to stay with her. Ginny you are allowed to stay in the dorm with her. Harry, stay behind." Dumbledore said. They nodded. Fred lifted Hermione up and carried her down the hall.

"Why, why did he go after Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as they were gone.

"Because he knows that if Miss. Granger is gone, you would lose a strong link. Hermione keeps you stable and has saved Mr. Weasley and yourself many times, has she not?" Harry nodded. "Without Hermione, Voldemort knows that you would be lost. Is that not true?"

"We would be lost without her." Harry realized. "But what pushed her toward Malfoy?"

"I believe one Ronald Weasley did." Dumbledore said. Harry was confused. "Miss. Granger felt left out in the circle. You two keep things from her. When you began dating Ginny Weasley and Ron began dating Lavender Brown, did you not realize her separating herself from you?" Realizatoin dawned on Harry's face. "Don't start blaming yourself Harry. Voldemort still would have gotten to her."

"Sir, why did you put Hermione in the same room as those two?" He asked him.

"I didn't know at the time that Draco would be a danger to her. I didn't know that Mrs. Parkinson would be of danger to her. I thought that maybe if they became friends they could end the rivalry between houses. Or the hatred between houses." Dumbledore admitted. "Now I see that I was wrong. Harry, I too make mistakes. That I fear was one of my biggest. I don't know how well Miss. Granger fought off Voldemort's soul. Part of him may still be in her." Harry felt fear rip through him.

"Sir, may I leave?" Harry asked. "You have my word, I will not go after Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Harry. Harry all but flew from the room.


	8. The Memories

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**"Sir, may I leave?" Harry asked. "You have my word, I will not go after Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Harry. Harry all but flew from the room.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Memories**

Hermione lay on the couch in the common room, Fred was sitting next to her.

"You love her.." Ron whispered. It was a realization. Fred's eyes never left her since they walked in. He just nodded. "For how long?" Ron questioned.

"Since the day I met her.." Fred said. Ron looked at him curiously. "It was on the train in the beginning of first year. She hadn't reached your compartment yet. She hadn't even started looking for Neville's toad. She stumbled into our compartment." He seemed lost in the memory.

_A little girl with wild hair fell into two twin boys compartment. Her eyes were wide, she looked both exicted and frightened. _

_ "Hello." Fred said._

_ "What's your name?" George asked. The girl looked at them both and blinked. _

_ "Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked. Fred noticed the bossy edge to her voice. He almost laughed had she not been studing him and his brother. _

_ "Fred Weasley." Fred answered, deciding that it would be best if he were honest. This girl looked like she wasn't past hurting someone if they got on her bad side. "This over here is George. My twin brother." _

_ "Yes, I can see that." She said. George laughed. "What's it like?" We looked at her. "Having a twin?" She clarifed herself. Fred blinked and looked at George. _

_ "It's fun. Double the trouble, I suppose." Fred said. _

_ "There's always someone there wheter you want them to be or not.." George said. Fred hit him on the shoulder. Hermione laughed. _

_ "I don't have any siblings." She said. _

_ "Are you just going to stand in their doorway or go in?" A voice said from behind her. She turned. Draco Malfoy's face came into the picture. _

_ "What's it to you?" She asked. "Maybe I like standing in the doorway, prettyboy." She said. Draco blinked. _

_ "Well, I'd like to get by." He said. _

_ "Walk around. I'm not going to move just because you will it." Fred and George looked at one another and smiled. This girl had spunk. Draco walked around, glaring at her the whole time. His two idiots moved past her. She watched them leave. Fred and George felt awe at this small girl. It wasn't that Malfoy's son was threatening, it was his father. "God, I hate people like that. Always think their better than you. Think they can walk on you." She growled. "But I do suppose I'll come in, if you want me too?" She said. _

_ "Your welcome here. Anyone that will stand up to Malfoy like that is welcome." Fred said. _

_ "So, what houses are you two in?" She asked, looking at them. _

_ "We're in Gryiffindor." Fred said. Hermione smiled. Fred couldn't help but admit she was adorable. _

_ "The house of bravery." George said. Hermione laughed. _

_ "I know that." She said. _

_ "What house do you want to be in?" Fred asked._

_ "Well, I suppose it's whatever house they put me in. But I really don't want to be in the house with that blonde dude." She said. Her eyes started to burn with anger. "I would be expelled if I got stuck in that house with him." Her voice left the threat in the air. _

_ "You really don't like being talked to like that do you?" George said._

_ "Haven't I made that obvious?" Hermione answered. This girl was quick. "I suppose it would be nice to be in Gryiffindor.." She said. Fred and George looked at one another._

_ "Why?" They asked. "I mean it's great but their has to be a reason." Fred said._

_ "Because I feel like I belong there." She said. _

"Really, I thought that she was quite bossy myself." Ron said. "But then again, she bested me on the train with magic. I suppose that I was jealous that she could do that so well. But she was still bloody brilliant." Ron said. Fred couldn't help but laugh. The first time she stood up to Malfoy was the first time he started seeing her as the lioness that she could be. He was esstaic when she was placed in Gryiffindor.

_"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called. Fred watched Hermione take a deep breathe and walked up to the hat. She sat underneath it and waited. Her body was tense and her eyes kept flicking around the Great Hall. Then her eyes landed on Fred and George. They smiled and waved at her. She smiled. _

_ "Right there." The hat said. "Better be, Gryiffindor!" The hat yelled. Hermione jumped out from underneath it. A wide smile was on her face as she made her way over to them. She said down next to Percy._

That one memory opened up the flood gate.

_"Padma said that she wouldn't come out of the bathroom, that'd she been in there all day, crying." Neville said. Fred looked around the room and realized that the little Gryiffindor wasn't in the Great Hall. He looked at his twin. Then at his younger brother. Ron shrugged and Harry's eyes were accusing. Ron must have done something._

_ "Ron, do you know she isn't here?" Fred asked. Ron looked guilty but would say anything._

_ "Ron said something about her, and she overheard. I suppose he hurt her feelings." Harry said. Fred was trying to fight the disapproval he felt._

_ "What'd he say?" Fred asked._

_"Quote: 'She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends.' Unquote." Harry said. Fred knocked his little brother over the head. Ron glared at his brother. _

_ "You don't say stuff like that about a girl. Mom taught you better than that." Fred scolded. Ron looked like he wanted to crawl into a whole. Harry snickered._

_ Hermione Granger stood in front of Lucius Malfoy, telling him how it was._

_ "Fear of a name increases fear itself." She said, vemon in her voice. _

_ "And your Miss. Granger, yes, Draco's told me all about you." Lucius said. Fred had the urge to get grab her and run with her. To get her away from this man and his evil son. "Your parents." He trailed and looked over at them, Hermione looked at her parents too. "Muggles aren't they?" Luicus said. Hermione's glare became deadly. Then Lucius, wisely turned his attention to us. I had the feeling that little Hermione's glare intimidated him._

_ "At least no one in Gryiffindor had to buy their way in they got in on prue talent." Hermione said, cutting Malfoy down a size. Fred noticed how she stepped somewhat closer to his brother. _

_ "No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood." Mafloy spat. Fred felt rage run through him. Hermione just glared and stood tall. Her eyes took a killing edge._

_ "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Fred heard his brother say, drawing his wand. "Eat slugs!" Ron said. Before being blown back. Malfoy laughed. With one last glare at Malfoy Hermione ran after her fallen friend, Fred and the team not far behind. _

_ "What's wrong, brother?" Fred asked as Ron sank into the arm chair, his face was covered in worry. _

_ "Hermione's been petrified." Those three words sent chills down Fred. His eyes widdened. "She was found near the library. She had a mirror with her. Why she had a mirror with her, I'll never know." Ron laid his head back. _

_ The news that Hermione Granger decked Draco Malfoy in the face was around the school within hours of it's happening. Fred couldn't help but admire her more. No one had ever actually ahieved hitting that wimp because of his body guard like friends. But Hermione somehow managed. The hear it from Ron, he spoke it like it was an amazing story, life changing. _

_ The story started with Hermione being furious enough as it was. The day of Buckbeak's execution. When Hermione saw Draco and his idiot friends watching for it, something in her snapped. She stormed down and pointed her wand at his throat. Ron said that she looked like she actually thought doing it. But didn't. She took a step back and the moment that he started to laugh, she spun on her heel and hit her. Fred and George gained a whole new respect for the once thought of goody two shoes. That was the moment Fred realized that he might just love Hermione Granger. The shock of it had him reiling._

Fred began to wonder what made Hermione want to start being Draco's friend in the first place. From the past they had together, the two hated one another with a passion. So why now? Why now did she decide to get closer to him? Fred's eyes traveled to his brother. Then he realized it was him. He pushed Hermione in his direction.

"Do you know how she even became friends with Malfoy?" Fred asked. Watching and noting how Ron shifted back and forth.

"Yeah." He said. Fred looked at him, as if saying you going to tell me. Ron sighed. "I'd blown her off on patrols. Malfoy was the one that told her what I'd been doing and she was outraged. I suppose that's how it started. I don't know. Maybe he stayed and talked to her. She wouldn't tell me anything more than that. But apparently it was very bonding." Fred found himself wanted to hit Ron.

"And what exactly were you doing?" Fred questioned. Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not wanting to look at his older brother. Lavender came bouncing through the portrait at that moment and kissed Ron's cheek before going up to her common room. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I was.." Ron trailed. He wasn't sure that he could say it. Fred would surely pumble him. He was in Gryiffindor for a reason. "I was having sex with Lavender." Ron said. Fred looked at him.

"I'd like to say that I'm proud of you. But I can't." Fred said. Ron looked down at Hermione again. "Were you not thinking? Were you not thinking about how angry she would be?" Ron shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking. I was acting. Hermione's always thinking.." Ron added.

"I don't think so." Fred said. "I think with Malfoy, she was acting. She wasn't thinking." Ron looked at him. His eyes fixed on him.

"Do you think she loves him?" Ron asked. Voicing the same worry that Dumbledore and Fred shared.

"Do you love Lavender?" Fred asked his brother. His brother opened his mouth then closed it.

"Sometimes I think I do." Ron said. Fred nodded.

"I think that Hermione is falling for him." Fred stated. Hermione was still out but she started tossing. The portrait opened but they didn't pay any attention, or even show that they heard.

"Draco.." She whispered. Fred and Ron looked at one another with panic in his eyes. Ginny looked at them in surprise from her position leaning against couch.

"She loves him." Ginny whispered. Her face paling. Fred and Ron turned to her.

"No.." Hermione whimpered. "I can't.." She tossed again on the couch. "I can't be.." She mumbled tossing again. "I can't be away from you.." She whispered. Tossing again. Fred closed his eyes. Ron's eyes closed and he sank back on the couch. Harry was standing in the potrait way.

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled. He snagged against the frame. 


	9. Still Reeling

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**"Draco.." She whispered. Fred and Ron looked at one another with panic in his eyes. Ginny looked at them in surprise from her position leaning against couch. **_

_** "She loves him." Ginny whispered. Her face paling. Fred and Ron turned to her. **_

_** "No.." Hermione whimpered. "I can't.." She tossed again on the couch. "I can't be.." She mumbled tossing again. "I can't be away from you.." She whispered. Tossing again. Fred closed his eyes. Ron's eyes closed and he sank back on the couch. Harry was standing in the potrait way. **_

_** "Bloody hell." Harry mumbled. He snagged against the frame. **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Still Reeling**

Draco missed her. The realization shook him. He missed Hermione. Every morning since Weasley drung her out of the common room he would walk down into the hall and into the common room, half expected to hear her laughing. In the short time they spend together he realized that he'd fallen hard for the girl that he was set on a mission to kill. All to break apart the Golden Trio. He couldn't kill Hermione Granger. Last night, he dreamed of her.

_"I love you." Hermione whispered to him as she slide back, slowly, into darkness. _

_ "Hermione!" Draco heard himself yelling. "Hermione!" Draco started running but Hermione was slipping further and further into the darkness. "NO! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He began to yell running harder as she began to slip more and more into the darkness. "Please no!" He yelled. _

_ Then she screamed.._

Draco had awoke in a cold sweat. He was crying when he woke up. Pansy had almost broke down the door getting in. When she saw him, she turned and walked out. Pansy like many other people had learned to leave him alone when he was a state like that. He felt like he was dying on the inside. He knew that he needed Hermione around. He knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. He had began to notice the way that the teachers were watching him. The portraits, ghosts, everything.

Ginny was sitting after class watching the fire. Hermione was still passed out. Fighting whatever it was that the horcrux did to her. Since last night, Ginny was scared for her friend. Falling in love with the one that placed you in the position of possession must be torture. But Hermione didn't know that Draco had done that to her. She still thought of him as innocent. Ginny tried to reason with herself, Hermione must have known what it was. After all she was the most educated witch in school.

Hermione couldn't wake up. She couldn't come out of it. Where ever she was, was dark. All she wanted was to leave. But she couldn't, it was like she couldn't move. Suddenly there was a light.

"Hermione?" A voice asked her. Hermione groaned and turned over, then met hard floor.

"GUYS! HERMIONE'S AWAKE!" Ginny yelled. Hermione grabbed a pillow or what she guessed to be one and threw it in the direction of Ginny's voice. She felt satification at the "Eump." that came after.

"Hermione?" She heard Fred's voice. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Fred's concerned face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Then she remembered what had happened to get her this way. She felt rage with her. The first thing that came to mind was..

"Take me to Dumbledore." She said. Fred and the group looked at one another, then did as she asked. They walked in silence.

"Miss. Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"What was that necklace?" Hermione asked instantly, shifting her hips.

"A horcrux." Hermione gasped. "I take it you know what that is?"

"A piece of someone's soul that only can be made by murdering someone, in short." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know who's soul was in the necklace given to you?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione swallowed.

"Voldemort." Hermione said confidently. Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Hermione closed her eyes.

_Hermione,_

_ I saw this necklace in Hogsmeade and thought of you._

_ Draco.._

Pain ripped through her. She nodded.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

"Draco." Hermione said. Dumbledore's eyes showed sympathly. Hermione turned away, not wanting to see that. Hell, she wanted Draco. As unhealthy as that was. She wanted him. She wanted it to be him to comfort her. She didn't want it to be him that tried to kill me. The pain ripped through her again, bringing her to my knees. Dumbledore stood and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione?!" Everyone, but Dumbledore, exclaimed.

"Is a part of the soul in you?" Dumbledore asked. She didn't look at him and just shook her head.

"I don't know." She gasped out, once more a spasm of pain hit her. "I didn't know that could happen." Another spasm of pain hit her. Hermione bit into her lip. As another spasm of pain hit, she bit deeper into her lip, the taste of blood feeled her senses. She closed my eyes as more spasms hit.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" She could hear Harry panicing.

"There's nothing we can do, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Hermione curled up in a ball and begged to black out. Each pain wave felt like it was killing her, ripping her apart.

It was killing Harry to watch his friend wuther in pain on the floor. She honestly looked like she was under the crucatis cruse. Her body was convulsing voilent. She wasn't crying or screaming. She was just holding her chest. Her whole body was shaking. Harry ran his hands through his hair and tugged.

"Is there anything we can do? Anything?!" Harry was pleading with Dumbledore. Ginny was on her knees in front of Hermione.

"Well, there is one thing you can do." Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought. "Miss. Weasley?" Ginny looked up at him. "I want you to go get Draco Malfoy." Ginny's eyes widdened. "He may be the only one that can pull her out of this." Dumbledore said, cutting off their protests. Hermione groaned at the sound of his name as another wave of pain racked through her. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Ginny walked out to find him.

Ginny may not agree with getting Draco, but anything to save her friends from the pain. Ginny didn't understand what was going on. When Ginny tried to get rid of Riddle's diary, nothing like that ever hit her. It had to be something else. And she had a feeling that it had something to do with one Draco Malfoy. Ginny found him in the library. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"What do you want, Weaslette?" Draco asked her.

"Dumbledore wants to see you." Ginny said, waiting for him to get up. He stood and motioned for her to lead the way. Ginny began walking ahead of her.

"Did he tell you want all this was about?" Draco asked. Ginny felt like hitting him.

"Did you know?" She whispered. She turned and looked at Draco.

"Did I know what?" He asked. His face was confused.

"Did you know that the necklace you gave Hermione was a horcrux?" Ginny asked. Her eyes burned with anger. Draco looked taken back.

"No." He whispered.

"Yeah." Ginny snarled. "The necklace was a horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul." Ginny watched as Draco's eyes filled with dread. "And now Hermione's on Dumbledore's office floor, in agony." She snarled. She was shocked to see the look of pain and agony cross his face. He started walking leaving Ginny behind.

"You coming?" He asked her. His voice was full of the same emotion that she'd seen in his eyes. Pain. Ginny nodded and ran after him. Somewhere in him, this Syltherin cared for her friend. Maybe even had feelings for her. This left Ginny reeling. He'd never shown that he cared about Hermione before. But he was showing it now. Ginny was having to jog to keep up with Draco. Yes, Hermione Granger moved something in Draco Malfoy. And that fact still had Ginny reeling when they reached Dumbledore's office.


	10. EndThis is a chapter

**Perviously on Aderaline Rush,**

_**Yes, Hermione Granger moved something in Draco Malfoy. And that fact still had Ginny reeling when they reached Dumbledore's office. **_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:End**

Draco entered Dumbledore's office. His heart broke at the sight before him, Hermione was laying on the floor. As soon as he walked in a fist connected with his jaw. He hit the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Harry Potter.

"I deserved that." Draco said, before standing up. Harry blinked in shock. His face still held rage. He looked ready to hit him again, but something stopped him.

Hermione's scream.

The pain..it was to much. Hermione couldn't stop it. It was like fire spreading through her. She screamed again.

Draco felt like he was being ripped apart with each scream that tore from her mouth. He crawled over to her. His pride be damned. He touched Hermione's hand. Her brown eyes opened. He flinced at the anger.

"I didn't know." He said. "I swear Hermione I didn't know." Draco felt water falling from his eyes.

Harry was shocked. Draco Malfoy the boy that made their lives a living hell from the moment they met was crying because Hermione, a part of their group, was in pain. Harry turned away, he felt like it was to personal to stand and watch. Harry eyes locked with Ginny's. She jerked her thumb toward the door.

"Make it stop." Hermione gasped out as another wave of pain hit. Hermione realized that it lessened. It didn't feel like it was burning her insides out.

"I don't know how." Draco cried. Hermione reached up with a shakey hand and wiped away his tears. Hermione felt herself blacking out. "Hermione!! Hermione!!" Draco was yelled. Draco shuddered at how fimilar this was. "I love you." He whispered. Hermione eyes snapped open. "Please, fight it." He whispered. "Please." His words made her want to fight harder.

Fred and Ron were staring at the scene along with Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny; mouths agape. Draco Malfoy just admitted that he loved Hermione Granger. In front of her friends and a professor. He had changed.

Hermione felt herself resurfacing. She was staring at Draco, her eyes never leaving his. Fear and love was clear in his eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione gasped out. Draco cried even harder and hugged her. She wrapped her arms slowly over his back.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, four times." She said. Draco laughed, it was choked, but he still laughed.

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco and Hermione loved one another.

Ron looked at his brother. He was staring at the two of them. Fred slightly nodded, accepting defeat. She was Draco's. And Draco was hers.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione stood with her soon to be husband at the alter.

Hermione's POV

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?" I heard the preacher ask. But I only had eyes for him, my Draco.

"I do." I smiled at his answer.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked me. I smiled brightly.

"I do." I said, confidently. This would work, we would make it work.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I smiled and Draco leaned in.

"Forever." He whispered, his lips caught mine in our first kiss as husband and wife. Yes, this is where I belong. It took a long time for me to trust him again after the horcrux thing and finding out that he was a deatheater at the age of sixteen. But I loved him even back then, so I trusted him. Harry and Ron soon trusted him too. That shocked us all. But the most shocking event to happen to me was the day that he proposed.

_We were walking into my house when he grabs my hand and stops me. I turn and look at him. Still holding my hand, he falls to one knee. I all but squeal. My mom and dad run outside. They stood at the doorway and watched. I looked at my dad and saw him smiling. Draco had talked to my dad about it. The sly bastard._

_ "Hermione, I love you. It took me not long to realize it. Some time after I ran into you in our sixth year outside your common room, I began to realize that I loved you. I denied it and fought it. Until Ginny Weasley shouted at me that you were hurt did I stop denying it. My heart died seeing you in pain. I vow to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you let me? Will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled through my tears and jumped at him. My arms wrapped around him._

_ "Yes!" I said. Kissing his face. I stopped when I felt him slip the ring onto my finger._

Ginny had been so mad at me for not telling her first. Every Weasley yelled. Draco and me broke apart laughing. Harry had been Draco's best man. Harry hit Draco on the shoulder.

"Hurt her. I'll kill you." Harry said. His voice holding every ounce of a threat. Draco nodded.

"I won't, mate." He said. "Plus it's not you I'm going to have to worry about." Draco jerked his thumb to Ron and Ginny. "It's those two Weasley's that frighten me most. Ginny's known for the bat boogey hex. And Ron well he has one hell of a punch." The Weasley started laughing. Fred and George beamed at me. I waved. Fred and George walked over.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Hermione." Fred said with a smile. George smiled and nodded in agreement.

"However for a couple of years there we were worried about your mental state..but, eh, who are we to judge?" George said. I laughed and punched George in the shoulder.

"Well, that's not very lady like on your wedding day." Fred said.

"Yeah, Hermione. Punching wedding guests?" George said.

"Not ladylike at all." Ron finished. They laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them and walked over to Draco. He through his arm around me and I leaned into him. Yes, this is were I belong.


End file.
